


Celebration

by clearly_in_love_with_dmmd



Series: MizuClear Lovers [16]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd/pseuds/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's celebrating Mizuki's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

 

“Mizuki-san…”

He moaned softly at the sound of his lover’s voice and smiled as he felt him rustling around beside him on the bed until he’d crawled on top of him like he always enjoyed doing in the morning.

“Nn, morning, sweetheart,” he said tiredly without opening his eyes.

Without hesitation his face was suddenly attacked by sweet kisses until he gave in and looked up, seeing a familiar cute face peering down at him.

“Good morning,” he greeted, beaming happily.

He sat up and slipped his arms around his waist, hugging him close, “It definitely is with you here.”

Clear giggled, “I have a surprise for you.”

“And what’s that?” he asked, pressing a soft good morning kiss against his lips.

“I made you your favorite breakfast!”

He grinned, “And it looks delicious.”

“Mizuki-san…I’m not your breakfast…” he mumbled, blushing softly.

He shook his head, “You’re right. You’re my everything.”

“You’re my everything too…” Clear told him with shining eyes, leaning forward and kissing him again.

He happily accepted more sweet kisses before reluctantly agreeing to get out of the warm bed and being led over to the kotatsu where his lover had set up his breakfast. He grinned, seeing freshly made pancakes topped with peaches along with his favorite tea.

“Thank you, sweetheart. It looks really delicious.”

He settled down on one side and Clear quickly snuggled in between his legs, happily resting his head back against his chest. They originally tried eating with Clear at the other side of the table like normal but Mizuki couldn’t bear how sad he looked not being able to cuddle with him. So now they’d always sit like this.

He cut off a piece of the pancake and quickly ate it, smiling at how delicious it was.

“Is it good, Mizuki-san?” Clear asked, turning to look at him expectantly.

“Of course. Do you want to try some?”

He smiled, cuddling back against him, “It’s okay. I already had three before you woke up.”

Mizuki laughed, wrapping his free arm around his waist to hold him close as he finished eating the rest of his breakfast. After he was done, he pressed a kiss to Clear’s cheek.

“That was delicious as always, sweetheart.”

He giggled, suddenly turning around and straddling his lap, smiling cutely, “…happy birthday, Mizuki-san.”

He caressed his cheek before leaning forward to peck his lips softly, “Thank you. I was wondering how long you could resist saying it.”

“…I was supposed to wait later until the…thing so everyone else could say it too. But I wanted to say it first since this is the first birthday we’ve spent together.”

Mizuki hugged him close, resting their foreheads together, “I love you so much.”

He beamed happily before covering his lips with a quick, sweet kiss, “I love you most.”

Mizuki smiled before giving him another kiss, slipping his tongue in to wrestle it together with Clear’s until his cute familiar moans followed.

He drew back, to see him blushing brightly, “What was that for?”

“I just like kissing you. You always make cute noises when I do.”

His cheeks flushed brighter before he leaned close, covering his lips again, “I really like kissing you too. And hugging you and holding your hand and cuddling together and sitting in your lap…”

He laughed, “It’s alright, sweetheart. I get it. I love all those things too.”

“...what’s your favorite thing about me, Mizuki-san?”

“Hm? What’s with that sudden question?” he asked, caressing his cheek warmly, “is something wrong?”

He shook his head, “I’m just curious.”

“But I love everything about you. It would be impossible for me to only pick one thing.”

“What’s your most favorite thing though?”

He grinned, rubbing his back tenderly, “Well, I’ve always loved your warm heart.”

“…what do you mean by that?”

“I don’t know if I can explain it. I just love your heart. It’s so full of kindness and warmth and understanding. It’s really beautiful and full of love too. Yeah…your heart is definitely my favorite thing about you,” he told him, leaning forward and pressing his head to his chest.

“Mizuki-san…”

“You have no idea how much I love you,” he whispered, squeezing him closer, “this is definitely the best birthday already.”

Clear quickly hugged him back, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, “I love you even more than I did yesterday. Is that possible?”

He nodded, “Definitely. I fall more in love with you every single day.”

\----

“So where are we going?” Mizuki asked as Clear continued leading him down the sidewalk, not letting him open his eyes since they’d left the house.

“Um…it’s a surprise but not a party because you said you don’t like parties.”

He grinned, “Alright, if you say so, love.”

“I do. But still no looking!”

Mizuki truly loved everything about Clear but keeping secrets was definitely not his strong suit.

“It’s hard to kiss you without being able to see you though,” Mizuki told him.

They stopped moving and he suddenly felt a soft peck press to his lips and heard Clear’s familiar giggle before they started moving again.

It didn’t seem like they walked very far when he heard Clear open a door and led him inside.

“Can I look yet?”

“Um…yes! We’re here!”

He opened his eyes and smiled, seeing all his team members and friends were gathered in his shop that was now decorated with hundreds of balloons and a banner, reading “Happy Birthday” in big, bold letters.

“Happy Birthday, Mizuki!” they all exclaimed at once.

“It was a surprise right?” Clear asked eagerly as he came to stand next to him.

He nodded, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “I had no idea. You fooled me.”

He giggled, clasping onto his arm before they moved into the crowd. 

After tons of happy birthdays, jokes about him getting old and many glasses of alcohol, he managed to sneak away to search for Clear, finding him standing in front of the table of sweets, happily smiling as he gobbled up a piece of cake.

Mizuki took the opportunity to hug him from behind, squeezing him close and pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck.

“Ah, hello, Mizuki-san! I’m sorry I wandered off but I really wanted some cake.”

He grinned, “It’s alright, sweetheart. I just missed you.”

“Do you want to try some?” he asked, turning around to face him and lifting up his fork with a piece of cake on it.

He leaned forward to eat it, smiling at how delicious it was.

“Did you bake the cake?”

“Yes! That’s why I was at Noiz-san’s house all day yesterday. Sei-san helped me put the frosting on though!”

He quickly pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, “Thank you. It’s really yummy. I’ll have some more later.”

“It’s okay. I baked another one at home so we could celebrate together tonight.”

How could one person honestly be this cute?

Mizuki leaned close to his ear, “I can’t wait to get you home.”

“M-Mizuki-san…” he said blushing brightly, “saying something like that…”

“I can’t help it. You’re just way too cute.”

He giggled, “You’re cute too.”

“Oye! Mizuki! You can flirt anytime, get over here and have a drink,” Koujaku suddenly called.

He laughed, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Enjoy the cake, love. I have to go make sure Aoba doesn’t get any alcohol and pass out.”

He nodded, “Good luck, Mizuki-san!”

\------

The party lasted for quite awhile and as he expected, Aoba had gotten his hand on some drinks and was passed out drunk so Koujaku had to lug him back home. His shop was quite messy but his teammates told him to head home and promised they’d take care of it.

Clear clung happily to his arm as they walked back home, decorating his face with numerous kisses as they talked about how much fun they’d had.

“You got so many art supplies too, Mizuki-san! You’re going to be able to draw so many tattoo designs!”

He nodded, “I have to practice the jellyfish tattoo you’re going to get right?”

“Yes! I know it will be beautiful if you design it.”

He smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “I’d be honored to design one for you, sweetheart.”

He beamed happily, “I like when you call me cute names like that, Mizuki-san.”

“Is that why you always smile and giggle when I do?”

“Ah, I’m too easy to read aren’t I?” he pouted.

He shook his head, “Not all the time. But I’m glad when I can tell that I’m making you happy.”

“But I’m happy with you like all the time.”

He quickly slipped an arm around his shoulders, drawing him close, “You make me really happy too. This has been a great birthday.”

“It’s not over yet, Mizuki-san! You still haven’t gotten my present yet.”

“Getting to see your cuteness all day isn’t my present?”

He giggled, reaching up to hold his hand, “You’re so silly.”

Mizuki grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek before continuing to walk down the sidewalk.

He unlocked the door once they reached the apartment and watched as his lover skipped happily to the kitchen, no doubt to put the finishing touches on his cake.

He dropped off the presents he’d gotten from all his friends in his office before settling on the couch to wait for Clear. He figured he could watch the news to see if there was anything interesting being reported. Only about ten minutes had passed when Clear came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray with a cake on it, covered with brightly shining candles. He settled it down in front of him and smiled cheerfully at his masterpiece.

Mizuki could honestly never get tired of how cute he always acted.

“It’s not as pretty as the other one but this one has candles and I arranged them in a heart shape so you’d remember how much I love you, Mizuki-san!”

Oh geez…

“It looks really yummy. I can’t wait to try it.”

“You have to blow out the candles and make a wish first though,” Clear told him, “but don’t tell me what it is or it won’t come true!”

He smiled, leaning forward and blowing them all out, quickly making the wish in his head.

“Ah, good job, Mizuki-san! You did it on your first try!”

He watched Clear pull out the now blown out candles before cutting each of them a piece, handing him his plate before settling down on the couch beside him.

“Aren’t you going to try it?” Clear asked, looking at him with worried eyes, “does it not look good?”

“It looks delicious. I was just hoping you’d feed it to me.”

Clear’s face lit up brightly as he cut off a piece of cake and held out the fork toward him. He leaned forward and ate the piece, smiling once he recognized it was peach flavored icing.

“Do you like it?”

“Of course. It tastes even yummier when you feed it to me too.”

Clear giggled, cutting off another piece and holding it out to him. After feeding each other the slices of cake, Mizuki had just finished up the dishes and walked back into the living room to see Clear standing there, fidgeting nervously.

“What’s wrong, love? You look nervous.”

“Um, well, I was going to um, give you your present but I’m not sure you’re going to like it so...”

“I’m going to end up liking anything if it comes from you, silly. You don’t have to worry about that.”

He nodded, “Alright, then close your eyes for a minute and I’ll get it ready.”

He followed his lover’s orders, quickly shutting his eyes. There was the sound of rustling and a couple moments later he heard Clear’s voice, sounding even more timid than before.

 “I’ve been thinking about what to get you for awhile and I wasn’t sure so…I asked Koujaku-san and Aoba-san and they both said that you would really like this.”

He grinned, “I know I’m going to like it since it came from you, love.”

“…okay. Then um…open your eyes.”

Mizuki did as he was told, not quite sure how to react to the sight before him. His lover was now standing there, wearing nothing but his apron and a bow on the top of his head. His cheeks were flushed brightly red as he continued fidgeting his hands nervously.

“Ah, do you not like it? I know it was a silly idea but...”

“No…it’s not that I don’t like it…I actually um…too much…”

He moved toward his lover, caressing either side of his face softly, “You look way too sexy, Clear.”

His cheeks turned ten shades redder as he looked down, “I’m glad…um…happy birthday, Mizuki-san.”

He leaned forward, kissing him gently but firmly, sliding his arms around his waist and drawing him close.

Mizuki heard Clear moan softly in response, slipping a hug around his neck before kissing him again.

“Do you want to do it…Mizuki-san?”

“Yeah…definitely. I can’t hold back with you looking like that.”

Without warning, he swept his lover into his arms, leading him back to the bedroom, relishing in the dozens of sweet kisses that were pressed to his cheeks and lips. He settled onto the bed with Clear still straddling his lap, reaching between them to begin stroking Clear’s cock, hearing him moan in surprise.

“It’s your birthday though…I should be doing that for you…”

“But I like doing it for you,” he told him, leaning closer and resting his forehead against his, “I get to see that cute face and hear those cute noises you make.”

“A-ah…don’t…that’s embarrassing…”

He continued pumping his fist, feeling his lover getting hard in his grip. Without hesitation, he rolled him over onto the bed, pushing his apron aside as he ran kisses all along his chest and stomach, before moving down to his cock again. He took it in his mouth, beginning to bob his head, running his tongue over his length and sucking at the sensitive slit that always drew the lewdest moans from his mouth.

“Mizuki-san…ah!”

He slid his fingers underneath him, starting to massage his entrance, hearing his moans become louder as he reached down and threaded his fingers through his hair.

“Ah, wait…if you touch both places…”

He grinned before he lowered his mouth over his erection once again, moving faster as he massaged his sensitive place quicker, until Clear was trembling lustfully beneath him and gripping the sheets tightly.

“I’m coming…Mizuki-san!”

He quickened his pace until he heard Clear cry out loudly as he came. He drew back to look at him, seeing his face was flushed brightly as he looked up at him.

“What do you want to do next?” he asked.

Mizuki leaned toward him, brushing a soft kiss to his forehead, “I want to make love to you, of course.”

“Mizuki-san…”

He covered his lips before reaching toward the lotion on the table, squirting some on his fingers before lowering his hand to his lover’s entrance, sliding a finger in to begin loosening him up. He continued covering his lips with more sweet kisses as he thrusted his fingers until Clear felt like he was ready.

He drew Clear’s legs around his waist and lined up his cock to his sensitive hole.

“Are you ready?” he asked, glancing down at Clear who was wearing a heated expression.

“Yes…hurry up…Mizuki-san…”

He nodded, sliding his cock in as he watched his lover’s face contort into pleasure. He made sure not to go too fast at first but quickly sped up his movements after feeling Clear trembling impatiently underneath him.

“Does that feel good?” he asked as he continued indulging in the erotic faces that his lover continued showing him.

“Ah-ah…of course it does…”

He quickened his pace more, trying to keep himself calm so he didn’t go overboard. Clear reached forward to slip his arms around his neck, drawing him closer so he could cover his lips in one of his familiar sweet pecks. There was honestly no way he’d every get tired of these kisses.

“I love you,” he told him as soon as he drew back from their kiss.

Clear smiled, “Nn, I love you too…Mizuki-san…”

He quickly covered his lips again, tangling their tongues together so he could taste more of his lover’s sweetness.

He felt the pleasure quickly rising in his hips and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate. He had never been the type to come early but with Clear he couldn’t help himself. He really was head over heels for him. There was no doubt about it.

He thrusted quickly, suddenly hearing Clear cry out loudly. Mizuki drew back concerned to look at his face.

“Clear? Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” he asked, looking at him worriedly.

“Ah…yes, I mean…no but that felt really good there…”

He sighed relieved before he resumed moving, aiming for the same spot to make sure his lover was feeling the full extent of it.

“Nn…a-ah! Mizuki-san…not that spot!”

Mizuki reached between them, stroking his erection, feeling the precum already dripping out across his cock.

“No…that feels too good…ah!”

He smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he gave a final thrust before hearing Clear moan loudly, gripping him tightly as he came. Hearing his cute moans was enough to push Mizuki over the edge, feeling himself lose all control and climax just after his lover.

He rolled off Clear, reaching down and entwining his fingers with his, bringing the top of his hand to his lips.

“That felt really good…” Mizuki told him and he tried slowing down his ragged breathing.

“…but the apron is a little…”

He glanced toward his lover and blushed, seeing both of them had come onto the fabric. He drew close to him, brushing a hand across his cheek.

“Sorry, sweetheart. How about we go shopping for a new one after work tomorrow?”

He giggled and nodded happily, “Yes!”

Mizuki quickly got him out of the soiled apron and cleaned him up before heading to the kitchen to make them some tea. He was waiting for the water to boil when Clear came out of the bedroom, only wearing one of his baggy shirts. He honestly must not realize how adorable he looked when he wore that.

“What is it, love? I was going to bring you some.”

“I know,” he said, quickly slipping his arms around his waist in a snug hug, “but I missed you.”

He grinned, quickly embracing him back and pressing a kiss to his cheek, “I was only gone a few minutes.”

“…but I want to spend every minute of every day together with you.”

Oh geez…

Mizuki hugged him closer, rubbing his hand tenderly across his back, “Don’t worry. We’re going to spend the rest of our lives together.”

“Mm, really?” he asked, suddenly nuzzling his chest, “that sounds really nice, Mizuki-san.”

“Yeah…it sounds perfect.”

Clear drew back to look at him, “I love you.”

He smiled, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose, “I love you too, always.”

“Good,” he said, closing his eyes, expecting more kisses.

He started decorating his face with sweet kisses until he began giggling.

“Mizuki-san…that tickles!”

He laughed, “Don’t worry, I intend on giving you way more kisses before we go to bed.”

Clear blushed softly, “…good. S-so let’s hurry up with the tea.”

“We’ll drink it fast, don’t worry.”

After they were done with their tea, they climbed back into bed where Clear instantly dove on top of him and began sprinkling his face with the same kisses he’d used earlier.

“Mm, Clear…”

He suddenly sat up, pouting, “…Mizuki-san…did you have a good birthday?”

“Of course I did,” he told him, sitting up and settling his arms firmly around his waist, “why would you think I didn’t?”

“…because you’ve been spoiling me all day like you do any other day. It’s your birthday so I was supposed to spoil you.”

He smiled, leaning forward to give him a long kiss, “You made me my favorite breakfast, set up a surprise party for me, baked me two cakes and gave me the greatest present in the world. Not to mention all the cute kisses you’ve been giving me the entire day. How could I get any more spoiled?”

“…well, that’s true…”

He nodded, “You spoil me just as much as I spoil you.”

Clear beamed before covering his lips again, “But I still want more kisses.”

Mizuki laughed, quickly rolling him over and pinning him beneath him, “I’ll give you so many kisses you want know what to do.”

“Good,” he said, smiling brightly, “I’m glad we spent the day together, Mizuki-san. Let’s do it again next year.”

“And every year after that…”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! I'm not sure what I'll write for them next but I may have more drabbles in store for these two cuties. :)


End file.
